1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating pipe part adapted to insulate a branch pipe part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to insulate branch pipe parts by mounting insulating shell parts with sealing materials around said branch pipe parts. A drawback of such shell parts is that mounting is quite laborious and has to be executed by skilled workers, while, in addition, securing shell parts relative to each other requires special provisions.